


Underneath the Mistletoe

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: Draco is tired of all the Christmas decorations at Hogwarts, until he gets trapped underneath the mistletoe with no other than The Boy Who Lived.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I really wanted to write a Christmas drabble and this sort of happened! I hope you enjoy it!

Hogwarts was a sight to behold. Snow was covering all the high points of the castle. The cold December wind had turned the trees into dancing shadows in the night. Many students could be found in their common rooms, near the fireplace, with a cup of warm cocoa in their hands and an anecdote on their lips. Others preferred to wander around the castle, taking in the beauty of all the Christmas decorations that had been put up in honour of everyone’s favourite time of the year. Almost everyone.

 

“I can’t even understand what is so endearing about all this. It’s starting to get annoying, really.” Draco scowled, as he walked through one of the infinite corridors of the castle, with Pansy alongside him.

 

“Will you stop being such a spoilsport? It’s the nicest time of the year.”

 

“But is all of this really necessary?” He asked, as he waved both his hands to indicate the ornaments that covered the walls.

 

“I think it looks nice.”

 

“Sure you do.” Draco rolled his eyes, deciding the discussion wasn’t worth continuing. He just picked up his pace, hoping to reach his destination sooner so he wouldn’t have to continue dealing with all the sappy Christmas decorations. He got lost in his thoughts while doing so, which is why he was completely taken by surprise when he felt two hands on his back, pushing him forward with such force that he would have fallen to the ground had it not been the person he had bumped into.

 

“Malfoy?” Harry was taken back by the sudden collision.

 

“Potter! Sorry, I just…” He looked behind his back, just in time to catch the devilish smirk that had formed on his friends’ face.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Pansy?!”

 

“Look up, Draco.” Pansy said, her smirk growing wider.

 

Draco looked up to find something he certainly hadn’t been expecting to see. Mistletoe. Glistening as it hung from the ceiling.

 

“Haha, very funny, Pans.” Draco said, as he tried to leave the spot he was currently in.

 

“Don’t…” Pansy didn’t have time to finish her warning, as Draco felt a strong pull, leading him back to where he had been standing.

 

“What…”

 

Hermione, who had been standing there with Ron, said: “It’s magical mistletoe. You can’t get away from it unless you actually kiss the person you’re with.”

 

“What?!” Harry and Draco both yelled.

 

Hermione just shrugged, as a small smile crept onto her face. She glanced at Pansy with a knowingly look on her eyes. Pansy recognized said look and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Ron, who had been watching the whole thing, was utterly confused.

 

“Do we really have to?” Draco asked, pretending to be annoyed about the situation he had been dreaming with for the past weeks. He had befriended Potter at the beginning of the year, which made him realise that all the effort he’d put into teasing him for all those years had had nothing to do with hatred. Nothing at all.

 

“Yes, ‘Mione, do we have to?” Harry asked, sounding equally annoyed despite knowing he had fallen for the Slytherin and wanting nothing more than to kiss him. He had come to learn that Malfoy was intelligent, caring, funny, and also _stupidly attractive_. Platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and slender limbs were now a constant presence on his mind.

 

“The only way is for the person that charmed the mistletoe to remove said incantation. But we have no idea who has done it, and you’d be here all night if we were to look for said person, so I think you should just kiss and get it over with.” Hermione explained, purposely concealing the fact that she knew exactly who had charmed the mistletoes.

 

Both Harry and Draco huffed, trying to show one another their disappointment, even though they were both screaming with excitement on the inside.

 

Draco took a deep breath as he looked into Potter’s enthralling green eyes. He was disturbingly nervous; he had wanted this for such a long time but he was terrified of being the only one. Potter had shown such an exasperated expression at the prospect of kissing him. But then again, so had he.

 

Harry was lightly trembling. Malfoy seemed pretty displeased with the idea of kissing him, and Harry wanted nothing more but to grab the Slytherin by his robes and crash his mouth into his.  His Gryffindor courage was faltering, which is why he was glad Malfoy took the initiative to close the distance between them.

It started as a peck, the lightest peck he’d ever experienced, but enough to conclude Malfoy’s lips were the softest lips on Earth. He felt his brain going numb, as his hands reached for Malfoy’s neck, wanting to get even closer to the boy standing before him.

 

Draco was completely dazed. Potter was grabbing him by his neck, pulling them closer. This simple action triggered something inside him that made him place both his hands on Potter’s messy strands of hair and gently tug at them as a plea for Potter to deepen the kiss. What he got in return was both surprising and arousing. A moan. Potter had moaned into his mouth, before gently tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Draco was pretty sure his mind had gone blank. Potter then licked it, clearly asking for allowance, which Draco happily granted by opening his mouth. Their tongues immediately met, swirling in a gentle but rushed motion, a clear display of their eagerness to taste each other. Their lips moved against each other in perfect synchronisation.

 

“Blimey! What is happening?!” Ron exclaimed, completely shocked by the way both boys were kissing each other, as if they were both meant to do so.

 

“Oh c’mon Ron, it was so obvious! They’ve both fallen for one another but were too oblivious to acknowledge it!”

 

“Yes, Draco wouldn’t shut up about Potter.” Pansy grinned, as she joined the two of them.

 

“You two set this up?!” Ron was incredulous. Hermione had acted like a total Slytherin by going behind her best friend’s back.

 

“We did, yes. We didn’t charm the mistletoe though, that was Professor McGonagall! She decided it would be a good idea to create a mistletoe that only appears when two people who are in love with each other are standing together!” Hermione smiled brightly. It had been a genius idea, of course.

 

“Professor McGonagall did this?!” Ron just kept getting more and more confused about the whole situation.

 

“Yes, Weasley, she did! Now stop asking questions, for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Ron didn’t argue with her.

 

Harry and Draco, whoever, were completely unaware of their friends’ conversation, too busy with each other.

 

After a few more minutes, they parted, reaching for air. They both smiled at each other.

 

“Sooo… I’m guessing you sort of like me?” Harry asked, while biting his lip.

 

“Took you long enough!” Draco said, while his pupils dilated at the sight of Potter’s lip-biting. “You need to stop that!”

 

“Stop what?” Harry asked innocently while tugging harder at his bottom lip.

 

“Oh, you’re so asking for it!” Draco grabbed Potter by his robes and kissed him. He was once again greeted by his delicious tongue, and felt a rush of heat course through him.

 

The snow was falling heavily outside the castle. And Draco had never been more appreciative of Christmas decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are kindly appreciated! x


End file.
